Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS - Episode 107
| romaji = Oni o Utsu | japanese translated = Slay the Demon | english = | japanese air date = June 19, 2019 | english air date = | japanese opening = calling | english opening = | japanese ending = Are you ready? | english ending = | screenwriter = Tachihara Masaki | director = Kurii Shigenori | storyboard artist = Takada Masahiro | animation director = Kataoka Emiko, Honda Matsuki }} "Slay the Demon" is the one-hundredth-and-seventh episode of Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS anime. It aired in Japan on June 19, 2019. Summary Continuing from the duel, Ghost Gal was able to gain the upper hand against Roboppy but before she was able to defeat Roboppy, the latter activated a hand trap to negate the damage and from the next turn, would be able to draw into a card that turns the tide against them. Despite their best efforts, Ghost Gal and Blood Shepherd were defeated. Even more shockingly, Akira and Blue Maiden noticed that Specter and Faust have also quickly fallen to Ai's duplicates. As Ghost Gal was about to be attacked by the card effect of Roboppy's monster, Blood Shepherd intercepted the damage and thanked her for freeing him from his hatred while Ghost Girl apologized to Blood Shepherd for losing the duel. Roboppy then said that he will return to Ai and tell him of the emotional scene he just witnessed. Meanwhile, Playmaker, Soulburner and Varis are still facing the Ai duplicates with AI himself telling them that breaking his lockdown deck would not be an easy task. Meanwhile, Gore arrived to the real Ai's location, with Ai happily saying that he is glad that Gore survived since their last encounter and that he will finally have revenge for Earth. Ai then blames Gore as the one responsible for speeding up the Ignis-Human conflict and stated that Earth would have been saved had Gore chosen not to attack the Ignis. However, Pandor argued that according to their analysis, Bohman would have absorbed Earth regardless of Gore's actions. This angered Ai, who said that Pandor should not talk as if she knows everything. Ai then asked why Gore would use Pandor, since the chip that was implanted in him would suffice. However, Gore said that after his defeat and hospitalization, he woke up seeing the children from the orphanage waiting for him, and that their belief and trust in him made him realize that his pride has been damaging ti him. Gore goes on to say that he has rediscovered himself and told Ai that it was wrong of him to fuse with an AI. Gore then said that the real him is someone who will now protect the children of the orphanage, and that Ai's plans would bring harm to them and as a result, the Gore will fight against Ai. The latter was impressed at Gore's change of heart and they proceeded to duel. Despite having a strong start, Ai was able to overcome Gore's monster and inflict heavy damage to Gore. During the duel, Ai said that he will defeat Gore one-sided and implores him to give up and surrender. However, Gore said that he will never surrender and will always fight for the children. Featured Duels Roboppy vs. Blood Shepherd & Ghost Gal Turn 3: Ghost Gal Ghost Gal activates the effect of "Battledrone General", allowing her to Special Summon a "Drone" monster from her GY to the zone "General" points to. She Special Summons "Scud Drone" (800/1100), whose effect lets Ghost Gal draw 1 card as it was Special Summoned from the GY via the effect of another "Drone" monster. Ghost Gal then sets the card she drew and activates the other effect of "Battledrone General", letting her target "Scud Drone" (as it is a Level 4 or lower "Drone" monster with 1000 or less ATK) and allow it to attack directly this turn. "Scud Drone" attacks Roboppy directly (Roboppy: 4000 → 3200 LP). As a "Drone" monster inflicted Battle Damage by attacking directly, Ghost Gal activates the third effect of "Battledrone General", allowing her to tribute that monster to inflict damage equal to its ATK (Roboppy: 3200 → 2400 LP). "Altergiest Hexstia" then attacks "Appliancer Vacculephant", and as a Link Monster co-linked to "Appliancer Celtopus" is battling, the battling monster gains 1000 ATK for every monster co-linked to "Celtopus" during damage calculation only ("Vacculephant": 1000 → 3000 ATK). As a monster he controls is attacked while "Appliancer Propelion" is co-linked, he can halve that opponent monster's ATK during damage calculation only once per turn ("Hexstia": 4300 → 2150 ATK). The attack continues and "Vacculephant" destroys "Hexstia" (Blood Shepherd and Ghost Gal: 2600 → 1750 LP). As it was sent to the GY, the effect of "Hexstia" lets Ghost Girl add 1 "Altergeist" card from her Deck to her hand. She adds "Altergeist Kunquery". Ghost Gal then activates the effect of "Altergeist Memorygant", tributing "Battledrone General" to let "Memorygant" gain ATK equal to the tributed monster's ATK ("Memorygant": 2800 → 5200 ATK). "Memorygant" attacks and destroys "Vacculephant" (Roboppy: 3200 → 200 LP). As it destroyed a monster by battle, the other effect of "Memorygant" activates, letting Ghost Gal destroy a monster Roboppy controls. Ghost Gal destroys "Propellion", and since "Memorygant" destroyed a monster with its effect, it can attack again. "Memorygant" attacks "Celtopus", but Roboppy activates the effect of the "Appliancer Breakerbuncle" in his hand, sending it to the GY to prevent "Celtopus" from being destroyed by battle and reducing Battle Damage to zero. Turn 4: Roboppy Roboppy draws and activates "Appliancer Test", allowing him to Special Summon as many Link-1 "Appliancer" monsters from the GY as possible to zones that one of his "Appliancer" Link monster points to, but the Special Summoned monsters have their ATK reduced to 0 and are banished at the end of the turn. Roboppy Special Summons "Propelion" and "Vacculephant" to the zones "Celtopus" points to. Roboppy then uses "Propelion" to Link Summon "Appliancer Laundry Dragon" (1500/LINK-1/↑) to the bottom zone "Celtopus" is pointing to. As "Vacculephant" is co-linked, its effect lets Roboppy target and destroy 1 monster in the opponent's Main Monster Zone. Roboppy targets "Memorygant", but Ghost Gal activates the effect of "Memorygant", banishing "Battledrone General" from the GY to prevent it from being destroyed. "Laundry Dragon" attacks "Memorygant", but Ghost Gal activates the effect of "Altergeist Kunquery" (0/2400) in her hand, Special Summoning it in Defense Position and negating the attack. As "Kunquery" was Special Summoned, Ghost Gal activates its effect, allowing her to negate the effects of a monster Roboppy controls. She negates the effects of "Laundry Dragon". Roboppy then activates "Appliancer Conversion", banishing all Link-1 "Appliancer" monsters in the Main Monster Zones and Special Summoning them back. Roboppy banishes both "Vacculephant" and "Laundry Dragon" and then Special Summon them back to Main Monster Zones that "Celtopus" does not point to. Because it isn't co-linked, "Vacculephant" attacks directly via its own effect (Blood Shepherd and Ghost Gal: 1750 → 750 LP). "Laundry Dragon" attacks "Memorygant" but Ghost Gal activates her Skill, "Secret Cure", excavating cards from her Deck until she draws a monster and both players gain LP equal to the ATK of the monster. Ghost Gal excavates "Altergeist Marionetter" so both players gain 1600 LP (Roboppy: 200 → 1800 LP) (Blood Shepherd and Ghost Gal: 750 → 2350 LP). The battle continues and the effect of "Laundry Dragon" activates as it is not co-linked and battled a monster, reducing any battle damage to 0, destroying the monster it battled and inflicting damage to the opponent equal to the destroyed monster's ATK ."Memorygant" is destroyed (Blood Shepherd and Ghost Gal: 2350 → 0 LP). Ai vs The Gore The Duel is conducted as a Speed Duel. Turn 1: The Gore The Gore Normal Summons "Gouki Suprex" (1800/0). As "Suprex" was Normal Summoned, its effect lets The Gore Special Summon a "Gouki" monster from his hand. He Special Summons "Gouki Riscorpio" (2300/0). The Gore uses "Suprex" and "Riscorpio" to Link Summon "Gouki Jet Ogre" (2000/LINK-2/←↓) to the Extra Monster Zone. As "Suprex" and "Riscorpio" were sent from the field to the GY, The Gore activates both of their effects to add a "Gouki" card from his Deck to his hand. The Gore activates "Gouki Re-Match", Special Summoning two "Gouki" monsters with different Levels from his GY in Defense Position. He targets "Suprex" and "Riscorpio". The Gore uses "Suprex" and "Jet Ogre" to Link Summons "Gouki Thunder Ogre" (2200/LINK-3/↙↑↘) to the Extra Monster Zone. The effect of "Thunder Ogre" allows the turn player to Normal Summon an additional time during their Main Phase to a zone "Thunder Ogre" points to. The Gore Normal Summons another "Suprex" to the zone the bottom-left Link Arrow of "Thunder Ogre" points to. As "Suprex" was Normal Summoned, The Gore activates its effect to Special Summoning "Gouki Twistcobra" (1600/0) from his hand. The Gore then uses "Thunder Ogre" and "Twistcobra" to Link Summon "Gouki The Master Ogre" (2800/LINK-4/↑↙↓↘) to the Extra Monster Zone. As "Twistcobra" was sent from the field to the GY, its effect allows The Gore to add a "Gouki" card from his Deck to his hand. Turn 2: Ai Ai Normal Summons "Pikari @Ignister" (1200/600). As it was Summoned, the effect of "Pikari" lets Ai add "Ignister A.I.Land" from his Deck to his hand, but the Gore chains the effect of "Master Ogre", allowing him to return any number of "Gouki" monsters it points to back to his hand, and then target cards his opponent controls equal to the amount of monsters returned and negate their effects until the end of the turn.. He returns "Suprex" to his hand to negate the effect of "Pikari". Ai then uses "Pikari" to Link Summon "Linguriboh" (300/LINK-1/↙) to the Extra Monster Zone. As he controls a Link Monster in the Extra Monster Zone, Ai Special Summons "Hiyari @Ignister (300/400) from his hand to the zone "Linguriboh" points to via its own effect. As he controls an "@Ignister" monster in the Main Monster Zone, Ai Special Summons "Doshin @Ignister" (100/800) from his hand via its own effect. Ai then uses "Hiyari", "Doshin" and the DARK "Linguriboh" to Link Summon "Dark Templar @Ignister" (2300/LINK-3/↙↓↘) to the Extra Monster Zone. Ai sets a card. "Dark Templar" attacks "Master Ogre". As a "Gouki" monster is battling, The Gore activates the effect of the "Gouki Iron Claw" in his hand, sending it to the GY to increase the ATK of "Master Ogre" by 500 ("Master Ogre": 2800 → 3300 ATK) and make it unaffected by the opponent's card effects this turn. As an "@Ignister" monster is battling, Ai activates "TA.I. Strike", making the ATK of that monster equal to that of the monster it's battling ("Dark Templar" 2300 → 3300 ATK) and if a monster is destroyed by that battle, the monster's controller will take damage equal to their destroyed monster's original ATK. The effect of "Dark Templar" prevents it from being destroyed by battle with a monster that has the same ATK, so only "Master Ogre" is destroyed (The Gore: 4000 → 1200 LP). As it destroyed an opponent's monster by battle, the effect of "Dark Templar" lets Ai Special Summon 1 "@Ignister" monster from his GY to a zone "Dark Templar" points to. Ai Special Summons "Pikari" (1200/600) and as it was Summoned, the effect of "Pikari" lets Ai add "Ignister A.I.Land" from his Deck to his hand. Featured cards The following cards appeared in this episode. Cards in italics debuted here.